


Not Xander's First Rodeo !

by Littlelady1971



Category: Pointless (UK TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Boundaries, Bromance to Romance, Consequences, Couch Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: Richard couldn't help but tease Xander , it was their thing, the banter between the co-hosts was what made Pointless the show that it was, everyone loved it ! didn't they?  Usually Xander was more than happy to be at the receiving end of his best pals quick wit and teasing, but then he mentioned Ben Miller!  not once but several times over the forthcoming shows......Xander had heard enough and decided it was time to put a stop to it ......Well, he did warn Richard .....now he was going get just what he deserved !
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Xander was easy going and no one loved to laugh and joke as much as he did. He enjoyed the banter between himself and Richard on the show. However tonight was different, Richard seemed intent on getting the last laugh …....at his expense, how many times is he going to mention Ben Miller ? Yes it might have been funny the first few times, but less so now...…

The audience were laughing and the camera panned on to Xander to capture his reaction , he raised his eyebrows and smiled , it was a forced smile and he quickly turned his attention back to the contestants without giving a glance in Richard's direction.

After the show had finished recording , he caught up with his co-host in his dressing room.....

He knocked on the door and and Rich shouted to come in, but he stayed stood in the doorway leaning against the door frame and watched Richard as he finished getting his stuff together ready to leave. 

“Can I have a quick word please Rich?” 

Richard looked up and greeted his friend with his usual smile, but this soon disappeared when he caught sight of the serious expression on his pals face....

“Look, I'm just going to come out and say this...…can you leave it now with the Ben Miller jokes....its getting rather tiresome …..and if I'm honest very repetitive “

Richard looked slightly surprised . holding his hands up he replied “Yeah sure, but It's only a bit of fun mate, you know you're my favourite one from that out of date comedy act !” he winked across at Xander.

Across the room his co-host folded his arms and cast a serious expression back towards his buddy. 

“You just can't help yourself can you, and there isn't even an audience to hear ? ……I'll just say this, if it doesn't stop then there will be consequences !” he raised his eyebrows to accentuate his point. 

“If you say so ….” laughed Richard……he stood up and walked up to Xander and patted his shoulder “ I need to get moving or I'll miss the last tube home...…see you tomorrow” he walked out of the dressing room and down the corridor. 

Xander remained in the doorway , silently miffed that he wasn't being taken seriously ….well that will change.....he hadn't been joking when he said there would be consequences and his very tall friend would be finding out what they were very soon …..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Richard was sat on the sofa in Xander's flat, a cold beer in hand and the football on the TV. It was one of their regular lads nights and his pal was in the kitchen preparing a few snacks. The little altercation from a few days ago had never been mentioned and to all intense and purposes , Richard had forgotten all about it.  
Xander sat back down next to Richard, he positioned himself purposefully near the arm of the chair as he had plans for later that night. It was pay back time for all the smart arse remarks he had been on the receiving end off over the last few shows. He looked across at his best mate who seemed quite oblivious to his pending fate. Already on his second bottle of beer he seemed relaxed and contented just like any other of their nights in. Xander decided it was time...…he waited until his friend had put down the empty bottle of beer on the coffee table as Richard reached across , Xander took the opportunity and swiftly grabbed his arm causing him to lose his balance …..he quickly hauled him over his knee . His long body was leant against the arm of the sofa and his legs stretched across the other end and his feet dangled to the floor ….  
“Whoah what cha doing ? “ Richard tried to scramble back up...…  
Xander held him down tightly with his arm across his lower back, not enough to hurt him but to show him who was in charge....he lowered his head to whisper into Richard's ear....  
“You remember the other night in the dressing room.....when we had our little chat ?...…..and I said there would be consequences...…..well here we are” ….  
He felt Richard shudder slightly across his knee...….” Your not serious are you.....I mean from this position it looks like your going to spank me ! “ he chuckled nervously trying to keep his voice sounding jovial but they could both hear that it was starting to crack.  
Xander reached across an removed Richards glasses and placed them on the table before he replied “ You haven't left me much choice ……I did warn you but you just carried on ….every show this week there has been a little dig here and there.....im going to have to teach you a lesson “  
Richard gulped and looked down at the floor, he had to admit Xander was right ….he had just kept pushing and pushing with the jokes and clever remarks and he hadn't even listened when they had that chat in the dressing room...…he was going have to face his punishment...…  
Xander readied himself to begin he placed a supporting hand on the small of his friends back and then landed a couple of light swats with his other hand right across Richards backside ….with the first swat he jumped more from the shock of there being no warning ….then he settled and laid pliant whilst Xander administered the next few .  
It wasn't so bad Richard thought as he laid there, yes it was humiliating and he dreaded to think just how red is face must be with embarrassment at having his best friend spank him across his knee. However, it didn't really hurt and if he apologised quickly it would all soon be over, wouldn't it ?  
After the first few swats, Xander stopped he was just getting warmed up.....it was now time for the main event ! …..he leant into Richard's ear once again...…”You now have a choice …..you either undo the button on your jeans and lower then down to your knees along with your pants.....or, I'll do it for you “  
Richard's heart skipped a beat and he felt butterflies in his stomach.....this can't be happening , he tried to twist around so he could face his best friend and talk to him.....but Xander pushed his arms down harder as he felt him try to move, Xander knew If Rich really wanted to he could probably over power him but he also knew that he wouldn't as he was beginning to realise he more than deserved his punishment.  
“Well, have we decided ?...…don't keep daddy waiting “  
Richard could feel his face burning red hot, did he just say “Daddy” OMG …..he had just hit on one of his major kinks right there. He could feel his blood rushing down below and his jeans were becoming uncomfortable tight as the bulge in them was starting to grow...…..and to make matters worse he knew …Xander would also be able to feel it too !!  
“Oh someone has become a little excited haven't they ? “ Xander said playfully...…  
He reached down and started to fumble with the button on his friends jeans....once undone he pulled them and his pants down in one swift movement ….revealing a white plump round bare bottom.  
Richard said nothing , he just closed his eyes and waited...….  
The swats came suddenly and in quick succession ……he felt he heat rising on his behind and the stinging was increasing with each successive hit...…he began to squirm ……  
“Now now, I want you to keep as still as you can, it will all be over soon...I'm sure you can be a good boy for daddy can't you ? “ Xander spoke softly and ran his fingers through Richards hair as he spoke to offer some reassurance.  
The next set of swats were a lot harder, Richard began to realise this wasn't Xander's first rodeo …he definitely had experience in this area. The stinging was starting to become unbearable and he was flailing around with his feet trying to get some purchase on the floor. They suddenly stopped and he breathed a sigh of relief, he had been biting his lips so not to cry out ….he didn't want his best friend to think he couldn't withstand a spanking. The pleasure he had felt earlier had just about gone and he felt tears prick in his eyes …..  
Xander finally stopped and rubbed his sore behind...…..a small sob broke free from Richard's lips, he didn't care he was just so pleased it seemed to be over at long last. They both stayed still for a few moments …..  
“I'm ….s..s..sorry “ Richard's voice was more unsteady then he would have liked but laid there across his best friends knee he felt very small indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Xander looked down at his friend, he couldn't quite believe he had just giving him a good spanking, but it was a well deserved admittedly, he was under no illusion that Richard could have easily overpowered him and walked off …..so why didn't he ?  
Reaching down Xander helped Richard pull his jeans and pants back up he then moved his arm so he could curl it around his best friend and he slowly guided him on to his side , pressing him close to his chest, Richard didn't need much encouragement and with that the sobs that he had been trying so hard to hold on to broke free and he let them fall freely whilst burying his head deep in Xander's silk shirt. Moving his other hand, Xander carded his fingers through Richards silky brown hair and cuddled him close . They stayed like this for a good while, Xander whispered quietly to Richard “you're forgiven” …”It's all over now.....Shush” ……” I love you, you know that right.?”  
He felt Richard move and could see him nodding , his head was still buried deep in Xander's shirt but the sniffles were dying down .  
Xander gently put his hand under his friends chin and encouraged him to look up into his face. His normal sparkling brown eyes looked sore and blood shot from the crying and his face was still quite flushed and his usual slicked back hair was all ruffled …….Xander thought he looked adorable, he felt a flood of warmth run through his body and squeezed him tightly .  
Initially this had all been about teaching Richard a lesson ….he was like a child who just couldn't stop pushing the boundaries, and was doing it all the more to get some attention . However the more he had thought about it he realised a lot of his characteristics he displayed were child-like, was this what he actually wanted. Xander to finally stand up to him and give him a good smacked bottom? Well he certainly got that, the crying had been a bit un-expected , he knew Richard had a good threshold for a bit of pain , so he wasn't a cry baby. He could only imagine it was a mixture of emotions that tipped him over the edge this evening, not to mention the alcohol.  
When he had used the work “Daddy” it was a gamble, either Richard wouldn't react and just think he was being weird or , as he expected it would trigger a kink , which he long suspected his friend had. This was confirmed by the large bulge he had felt against his legs as poor Richard lay across his lap.  
“Oh sweetheart, what am I going do with you eh ?” cooed Xander gently whilst rocking himself and Richard slowly back and forth in a calming motion. After a short while he realised that his “adorable” best friend had fallen fast asleep whist being snuggled on his “daddy's” knee . Xander reached up and grabbed the throw that was covering the sofa and wrapped it around them both. A short nap didn't seem a bad idea at all...


End file.
